Dream boys chapter 3 and ownwards
by Abhi's Ira
Summary: This is the story of three beautiful girls and their dream boys ( note: this is only chapter 3 and ownwards)
1. Chapter 3

**hi**

* * *

Daya, Abhijeet and Kevin in mall.

Daya: Abhijeet, Kya hua kha kyun nahi rahe?

Abhijeet: wo mujhe ghussa a raha hai.

Kevin: kyun bhai?

Abhijeet: aj aik pagal larki ne mujhe fool kaha. Aj tak kisi larki ne mujh se aise bat nahi ki

Kevin: arey bhai, aj to mujhe bhi aik pagal larki mili, pata hai Kya hua tha?

Daya: Kya Hua tha?

Kevin: wo galti se boys washroom mein a gayi thi.

Abhijeet: Kyaaa? Omg.

Daya: wese aj mujhe bhi aik pagli larki mili thi.

Abhijeet: tujhe bhi?

Daya: han. Pata hai Kya hua?

Kevin: Kya?

Daya: wo pagal larki se intezar nahi ho raha tha, meri lift ka darwaza hi khol dia. Pagal kahin ki.

Abhijeet: ajeeb itefaq hai.

Next morning, Daya was going to bureau. He sat in his car. He was in his way to bureau when a girl stopped his car for lift. Daya stopped the car and focused on the girl, oh she was the same girl he met in mall in lift.

Daya: tum?

Girl: tum? Omg.

Daya: gaari kyun rukwai?

Girl: gaari kyun rukwate hain? Obviously lift ke liye. Dimag nam ki cheez to hai hi nahi.

Daya: o madam attitude.

Girl: youu.

Daya: lift chahiye Kya?

Girl: never. Lift aur tumse

Daya: ok as you wish.

Daya was about to start the car.

Girl: ruko.

Daya: ab Kya hai?

Girl: chahiye mujhe lift. ( irritating tone) uff gaari ko bhi aj hi kharab hona tha warna tum jese se lift maangna mera naseeb nahi.

Daya: mujh jese se Kya matlab hai tumhara? ( in little anger)

Girl: oh just cmon mujhe der ho rahi hai.

Daya: betho. ( irritating tone) bol to aise rahi ho jaise meri car mein beth kar mujh par bara ahsaan kar rahi hai.

Girl: you just shut up.

Girl sat beside Daya and Daya started the car.

Daya: wese jab tumhe pata chalega na ke main kon hun to tumhare hosh ur jaein ge.

Girl: oh waqaie?

Daya: sure.

Girl: batao.

Daya: mein senior inspector Daya hun CID se.

Girl: CID se. Oh cool. ( smile)

Daya: dekha ur gaye na hosh

Girl: not at all. Kyunke mujhe tum se darne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai Kyunke main koi mujrim nahi hun. Wese mein Shreya Rathore, Rathore companies ka nam to suna hi hoga. ( in proud tone)

Daya: no

Shreya: oh wese mene bhi kabhi tumhara nam nahi suna.

Daya: to?

Shreya: to kuch nahi.

Daya: tum ne bataya hi nahi mujhe ke tumhe jana kahan hai?

Shreya: oh mujhe _ jana hai.

Daya: oh ok.

Shreya: wese mujhe nahi pata tha ke CID officers bhi pagal hote hain.

Daya: ae pagal kis ko bola?

Shreya: tum ko aur Kis ko?

Daya: mujhe se panga Lena tumhe bohat mehnga sabit ho ga.

Shreya: dekhte hain.

Daya: lo tumhara ghar a gaya.

Shreya: ye mera ghar nahi hai, ye meri dost ka ghar hai.

Daya: ok ok ab jao.

Shreya: han, tumhari sympathy ki zaroorat nahi.

Daya: miss attitude kahin ki.

Then daya goes from there and Shreya entered her friend's Purvi house. Purvi welcomed her in.

Purvi: hello Shreya madam. Aur ye tere chehre pe ghussa? Kuch hua Kya?

Shreya: hona Kya tha ye din meri zindagi ka bad qismat din hai jo mujhe us pagal daya se lift maangni par gayi.

Tarika: ye Daya kon hai Shreya? ( in naughty tone)

Shreya: kya yar? Har waqt mazaq? Wo daya wo hai jo mujhe mall mein mila tha.

Purvi: oh to us ka nam Daya hai.

Shreya: yahi nahi wo CID senior inspector bhi hai.

Purvi: Kyaaa? Lo dekh lena ye panga mehnga pare ga.

Shreya: dekh mujhe dara mat aur kar hi Kya sakta hai wo? Bhala mene kya kiya hai? Zyada se zyada usse pagal hi kaha hai na.

Daya reached the bureau. Oh ya he was late because of dropping Shreya.

Abhijeet: yar Daya? Time dekha hai tumne?

Daya: wo mein nikla to time pe hi tha lekin.

Kevin: lekin Kya?

Daya: wo ussi pagal larki ko drop karne me chakkar mein late ho Gaya.

Abhijeet confused: kon si pagal larki?

Daya: wohi mall wali? Yad nahi tum ko?

Abhijeet: oh woh.

Kevin: lekin tumne us ko lift di hi kyun han?

Daya: pata nahi par agar koi aik CID officer se help manage to uski help karni chahiye. Usse kahi jana tha.

Abhijeet: oh.. bare pyar a rahe hain.

Daya: Abhijeet, pagal ho gaye ho Kya? Pyaar? Omg. Bat ko kahan se kahan. Yar tum bhi na. Mein aur us larki se pyar. Never.

Abhijeet: ok ok, naraz to na ho. Mein to bas mazaq kar raha tha.

Kevin: chal maaf kar de Daya.

Daya: Kia maaf, khush.

Abhijeet: khush nahi bohat khush.

Kevin: chalo, ab sab apna kam karo.

In evening.

Abhijeet was going back to his home in his car but he don't know why, he stopped the car looking at beach.

Abhijeet pov: oh itne din ho gaye, mein beach par nahi Gaya, kitni shaanti hoti hai beach par. Bilkul khamoshi. Sukoon. Woh sukoon to sirf samandar ki in laharon mein hi ata hai.

And automatically his foots were going towards beach. He standed in middle feeling the waves closing his eyes. But suddenly, he opened his eyes in jerk as someone throwed water on his face.

Abhijeet: what? Ye Kya badtameezi hai?

Then he wiped his face and the girl's face came in front of his eyes, oh this is the same girl he met in the mall.

Abhijeet: tum? ( in anger)

Girl: tum? Tum yahan bhi?

Abhijeet: pehle is baat ka jawab do ke har bar mujhe hi tum ne tang karna hota hai.

Girl: mujhe pata nahi tha ke ye tum ho.

Abhijeet: agar pata hota to Kya karti tum?

Girl: phir to Lazim ho jata mujhe tumhe tang karna.

Abhijeet: whattttt? Janti bhi ho kis se baat kar rahi ho?

Girl: bata hi do. Mujhe bhi pata chale kon ho tum? CID se ho Kya?

Abhijeet: han. Mein CID se hi hun. Senior inspector Abhijeet.

Girl: whattttt?

Abhijeet: haha bohat hansi a rahi hai mujhe tumhari ye halat dekh kar.

Girl: mein bhi tum se koi darti varti nahi hun. Samjhe.

Abhijeet: jaise ap samjhein gi aur hum samajh jaein ge. ( in filmy tone and a little laugh). Wese ap mahasi kon hain?

Girl: mera nam Tarika hai. Ap ne steel mill ka to nam suna hi hoga wo mere dad ki hai.

Abhijeet: nahi suna. Time nahi hai mere pas tumhari ye steel mill ke nam sunne ka.

Tarika: youuuu. Bilkul nahi lagta ke tum aik CID officer ho. Kahin mujh se jhoot to nahi bol rahe.

Abhijeet: mujhe ap se jhoot bol kar Kya faida?

And take out his CID badge.

Abhijeet: ab to yakeen a gaya na?

Tarika: han. ( irritating tone)

Abhijeet: wese tum ne ye to bataya hi nahi ke tum ne mere mun pe pani Kyun phenka?

Tarika: wo galti se.

Abhijeet: han I know. Ab chalta hun.

Tarika: han jao jao.


	2. Chapter 4

**hi guys, thank you KSarah, CIDians, CID ki deewani, Apurwaj, aditi, guest, asd, guest, sweety, subhi Singh, Sheetal abhivi and kuhu for your reviews. Keep reviewing. Now enjoy the story.**

* * *

After a week

In bureau.

Today was a light morning in bureau. Abhijeet and Daya were discussing some case and Freddy and Vivek as usual their gossips and Kevin was entering Acp sir's cabin. After few minutes, he came back.

Kevin: hohooo ( suppressing happiness)

Abhijeet: kya hua Kevin? Itna khush?

Kevin: Abhijeet bhai, mujhe kal bureau se leave mil gayi.

Abhijeet: are mil gayi, achi bat hai.

Daya: lekin tu ye leave le kyun raha hai?

Kevin: wo kal mujhe aik shaadi mein jaana hai.

Abhijeet: Kis ki shaadi Kevin?

Kevin: tum log aunty nasreen ko jaante ho?

Daya: kon aunty nasreen, Kevin?

Kevin: arey wohi aunty nasreen jo meri neighbour hain aur maze maze ke khane banati hain.

Abhijeet: oh, wo wali aunty nasreen. Unki shaadi hai? Shaadi ke liye umar kuch zyada nahi hai un ki.

Kevin: bhai, tujhe Kis ne kaha ke aunty nasreen ki shaadi hai?

Abhijeet: oh sorry bhai. Acha ab batao kis ki shaadi hai?

Kevin: aunty nasreen ki cousin

Abhijeet cut him

Abhijeet: aunty nasreen ki cousin ki shadi hai? Haina.?

Kevin: nahi bhai. ( irritated)

Abhijeet: to phir kis ki shaadi hai?

Kevin: aunty nasreen ki cousin ki bhateeji ki shaadi hai.

Daya: na Jan na pehchan. Tujhe shaadi mein bulaya kis ne?

Kevin: aunty nasreen ne.

Abhijeet: aunty nasreen ne. Lo ji shaadi aunty nasreen ki cousin ki bhateeji ki hai aur tumhe shaadi pe aunty nasreen bula rahi hain.

Kevin: wo kya hai na, aunty nasreen aur unki cousin ki bhateeji ke aapas mein kafi achi dosti hai. To unki cousin ki bhateeji ne kaha ke aunty ap na apne taraf se bhi guests ko invite kar lo. Phir aunty kehti zyada to nahi lekin Kevin ko zaroor bulaungi.

Daya: sachi bata? Ye last wali sentence sach hai?

Kevin: jhoot hai.

Daya: dekha mujhe pata tha. ( smirked)

Abhijeet: par samajh mein nahi aata ke tum shaadi mein karo ge kya, saare to log anjaan honge.

Kevin: bhai, khana khaunga. Shaadi ka khana ik dam bariya hota hai.

Abhijeet: han ye bat to hai.

Suddenly pankaj speaked

Pankaj: Kevin sir mujhe bhi le jao sath mein apne sath shaadi par.

Abhijeet: kya pankaj har waqt khana aur khana. Jao apna kam karo.

Pankaj: sorry sir.

Next day

Kevin was all set ready steady to go for wedding. He was wearing black sherwani and white pajama. He was looking dashing. He put some gel on his hair and make them stand.

Kevin: arey wah Kevin, Kya lag raha hai.

He also put some perfume and washed his face with Mens face wash. He wore his most stylish and fashionable sunglasses. Then he sat in his car and drove to the wedding hall. He entered inside. He began to search for aunty nasreen. But he couldn't found her.

Kevin: pata nahi ye aunty nasreen kahan hein? Nazar hi nahi a rahi. Khair yahi kahi hongi. Pehle khana kha leta hun.

He then moved to buffet. There were many delicious dishes. He picked a plate and spoon and fork, then opened the lid of one dish. But he was distracted by the girl voice.

Girl: hato peeche, pehle mujhe daalney do.

Kevin without seeing girl: kyun madam?

Then he turned towards her and was shocked.

Kevin: tum?

Girl: tum?

Kevin: omg tum yahan bhi.

Girl: ye to mujhe tum se poochna chahiye. Pata nahin kis ne bula liya tumhe.

Kevin: matlab kya hai tumhara miss?

Girl: mera nam miss nahi, Purvi mehra hai. ( with attitude)

Kevin: myself senior inspector Kevin from CID.

Purvi: CID?

Kevin: oh shock laga?

Purvi: no.

Kevin: jhooti kahin ki. ( filmy style)

Purvi: lagta hai films dekhnay ka bohat shauq hai tumhe.

Kevin: han hai. Aur tumhe.

Purvi: yes aur wese bhi films kise pasand nahi hoti. ( attitude)

Kevin: ab batao mujhe khana daalney se kyun roka?

Purvi: wo mujhe pehle daalna tha. Kyunke ye dish meri favourite hai.

Kevin: to dal Lo.

Purvi: tum wohi ho na?

Kevin: kya matlab wohi hun?

Purvi: tum ne mujhe roka nahi pehle daalney se, mujhe to laga roko ge. Is liye mujhe laga koi aur to nahi chala gaya tumhare jisam mein.

Kevin: hahaha.

Purvi: 😌

Kevin: bohat jaan gayi ho mere bare mein do mulaqaaton mein? ( in lost tone)

Purvi: itna to jaan hi gayi hun ke tum bilkul mere jaise ho, doosron ko tang karne wala. ( in lost tone)

Kevin: achaa. Wese abhi to bohat si batein hein jo tumne dekhi nahi. Ik CID officer ki zindagi kaisi hoti hai, ye tum bilkul bhi nahi jaanti. ( in lost tone)

Purvi: wese tumhe bulaya kis ne?

Kevin: aunty nasreen ne.

Purvi: kon aunty nasreen? Mein to kisi aunty nasreen ko nahi jaanti.

Kevin: tum nahi jaanti.

Purvi: wese ye aunty nasreen hain kon?

Kevin: wo sumita ki mumani ki cousin hain.

Purvi: sumita? Kon sumita?

Kevin: tum sumita ko nahi jaanti? ( shocked)

Purvi: nahi. Ab batao kon hai?

Kevin: sumita dulhan ka naam hai.

Purvi: Whattt? ( shocked) dulhan ka nam sumeeta nahi, rachna hai.

Kevin: Kya? ( shocked) ye kaise ho sakta hai?

Purvi: mujhe lagta hai tum galat hall mein a gaye ho, shayad tumhari sumita doosrey hall mein hai.

Kevin: Kya? Omg. Acha mein chalta hun.

Kevin goes from there.

Purvi murmured: pagal kahin ka.

* * *

 **so how was it? Liked it? Plz review everyone.**


	3. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, let me tell you that if you wanna read chapter 1 and 2 of this story so it's already published as " dream boys" story. You can search it and then read it. There are some problems that I can't publish it here and thank you CID ki deewani, KSarah, fancy pari, aditi, asd, guest, guest, Asd, dfg and moon for your reviews. Now enjoy the story.**

* * *

 _Next day in Bureau._

 _Kevin was looking angry. Abhijeet and Daya became impatient to know what happened with Kevin. They goes to his desk._

 _Abhijeet: what happened Kevin?_

 _Kevin: kya nahi hua ye poocho._

 _Daya: Kya ho Gaya hai bhai?_

 _Kevin: Daya tujhe yaad hai na kal mujhe aik shaadi mein jaana tha._

 _Abhijeet: han wohi aunty nasreen na?_

 _Kevin: han wohi._

 _Daya: par hua Kya hai?_

 _Kevin: mein galati se kal galat wedding hall mein chala gaya._

 _Daya: Kyaaa? ( shocked)_

 _Kevin: aur pata hai mujhe wahan par bataya kis ne ke mein galat hall mein a Gaya hun?_

 _Abhijeet: kon?_

 _Kevin: pagal Purvi ne bataya mujhe._

 _Daya: pagal Purvi? ( confused) mein kuch samjha nahi._

 _Kevin: arey wohi mall wali larki._

 _Daya: kyaa tujhe bhi mall wali larki dobara mili?_

 _Kevin: han._

 _Daya: Abhijeet, tum itne chup kyun ho?_

 _Abhijeet: wo kuch din pehle mujhe bhi mall wali larki mili thi. Tarika nam hai us Ka._

 _Daya: Kyaaa? Tujhe bhi? Wese ye achi bat nahi hai, tum ne mujhe bataya hi nahi._

 _Abhijeet: sorry ( holding ears)_

 _Daya: sorry ke bacche. Maaf kia._

 _After few days in bureau._

 _Abhijeet was In deep thinking that he even didnt get that Daya said something to him._

 _Daya: Abhijeet_

 _Daya: Abhijeet_

 _Abhijeet: han, Kya Kya Hua Daya?_

 _Daya: Kya soch rahe the?_

 _Abhijeet: wo mein soch raha tha ke hamari life kitni boring hai na._

 _Daya: han woh to hai._

 _Abhijeet: kyun na ham kuch dinon ke liye vaccation manane chale jaein._

 _Daya: Abhijeet tum ne to meri mun ki baat cheen li._

 _Abhijeet: to karo na Acp sir se baat. ( innocent tone)_

 _Daya: lo ab baat ki bari ayi to sab mujh pe chor dia. Wah Kya baat hai._

 _Abhijeet: Daya. ( sweet tone)_

 _Suddenly Kevin came there and speaked._

 _Kevin: Kya baat kar rahe ho?_

 _Abhijeet: wo vacation ka plan kar rahe hain._

 _Kevin: vacation? ( exciting tone) yahooo._

 _Kevin: lekin acp Sir se baat kon kare ga?_

 _Abhijeet: ye daya hai na. Kare ga baat._

 _Daya: not fair boss. Har bar tum dono mujhe bali ka bakra banate ho._

 _Kevin: plz Daya. ( innocent tone)_

 _Daya: ok._

 _Daya goes in Acp sir's cabin and came after few minutes with a happy face._

 _Abhijeet: Kya Hua Daya? Kya kaha acp sir ne? ( excited)_

 _Kevin: han bol na._

 _Daya: sir ne kaha theek hai aur 1 week ki leave de di kyunke ham ne kafi maheenon se koi chutti nahi li._

 _Kevin: yesss_

 _Abhijeet: yessssss_

 _Daya: yessssssss_

 _Freddy: Kya Hua sir?_

 _Kevin: wo ham teenon vacation ke liye ja rahe hain._

 _Freddy: sir not fair. Mujhe bhi vacation pe jana hai._

 _Abhijeet: Freddy, sab to nahi na ja sakte warna bureau kon sambhale ga._

 _Freddy: han sir, ap theek keh rahe hain wese ja kahan rahe hain._

 _Daya: lo woh to ham ne socha hi nahi._

 _Freddy: sir ap ko pata hi nahi hai ke ap ko jaana kahan hai._

 _Kevin: Freddy, tum hi bata do kahan jana chahiye hamein._

 _Abhijeet: han, batao Freddy_

 _Freddy: meri manein to manali chale jaein. Double faida._

 _Daya: double faida? Wo kese?_

 _Freddy: mere aik uncle ka chota sa resort hai manali mein to mein bat kar sakta hun un se._

 _Abhijeet: arey wah Freddy, tumhare bhi kisi uncle ka resort hai. ( naughty tone)_

 _Freddy: sir, ap log hamesha mera hi kyun mazaq urate hain._

 _Kevin: sorry Freddy, acha bat karo na Freddy._

 _Freddy: abhi?_

 _Daya: han na. Karo na plzzzzz._

 _Freddy: ok sir just wait and watch._

 _Abhijeet: ok.. let's watch._

 _Freddy dialled a number on his mobile phone after a while the receiver receive the call._

 _Freddy: hello uncle._

 _Freddy: arey uncle bhool gaye. Freddy bol raha hun._

 _Freddy: han sab theek hai uncle._

 _Freddy: han wo mujhe ap se aik bat karni thi._

 _Freddy: wo mere 3 collegues kuch dinon ke liye manali ja rahe hain to agar ap ki ijazat ho to wo ap ke resort mein kuch dinon ke liye reh lein?_

 _Freddy: ok theek hai mein pooch ke batata hun._

 _Freddy: bye uncle._

 _Abhijeet Daya and Kevin at same time: Kya kaha uncle ne?_


	4. Chapter 6

**hello guys, thank you CID ki deewani, Asd, sweety, and aditi for your reviews. Now enjoy the story.**

* * *

Abhijeet, Daya and Kevin at same time: Kya kaha uncle ne?

Freddy: uncle ne kaha adha resort khali hai.

Kevin: adha resort?

Freddy: yani un ke kuch aur mehmaan bhi hain jo ussi resort mein reh rahe hain to agar ap logon ko koi aitraaz na ho to..

Abhijeet: bhala hame Kya aitraaz ho ga?

Daya: han, uncle ko keh do theek hai.

Freddy: theek hai Daya sir aur ap log packing shuru kar lein.

Kevin: thank you so much Freddy.

Freddy: sir, thanks nahi. Ok

Kevin: ok.

Everything was set, Abhijeet Daya and Kevin were going to manali for 7 days staying in freddy's uncle resort. The car was set and they were ready to go. Daya was on driving seat, Abhijeet was beside Daya and Kevin was sitting behind Daya and Abhijeet on back passenger seat. They had also bought many packets of chips and drinks for way to manali. They were looking dashing in their sunglasses and leather jackets. They were not looking like CID officers, they were looking young and stylish.

On other side in Shreya's house.

Tarika: Shreya jaldi karo, late ho rahe hain ham.

Shreya: bas ai.

Tarika: Shreya kab tu bahar as gi aur kab mein andar jaun gi.

Shreya: kaha to tha tumhe apne ghar se tayyar ho kar Ana lekin meri to kisi ko sunni hi nahi hai.

Tarika: Kya karun mere khuda? Idhar Shreya andar hai to udhar Purvi andar hai.

Tarika: Purvi, Purvi

Purvi: Kya hai Tarika? Nahane de na.

Tarika: jaldi nikal Purvi, mujhe bhi tayyar hona hai.

Purvi: thora sabar karo. Balke aisa karo apne kapre iron kar lo.

Tarika: wo mein karva ke lai thi, tumhari jaisi nahi hun.

Purvi: meri jaisi ka Kya matlab?

Tarika: kuch nahi kuch nahi. Mazaq kar rahi thi.

At that time Shreya came from washroom finally.

Tarika: Shreya thank god.

Shreya: han ab jao warna late karva do gi.

Tarika: Kya mein?

Shreya: han aur Kya mein?

After three hours, Tarika Shreya and Purvi were all set to go to manali.

Tarika: der karadi na tum logon ne ab.

Purvi: ham ne? ( making innocent faces)

Tarika: acha baba mene.

Purvi: ye baba Kis ko bola?

Tarika: are nahi nahi Purvi tumhe nahi, baba to mene Shreya ko bola.( and start running)

Shreya angrilly: Kya mujhe ? Tumhe to main choorun gi nahi. ( and start chasing Tarika)

Purvi: bas bas baad mein lar Lena abhi late ho raha hai.

Shreya: ok.

Shreya, Purvi and Tarika were looking so cute and bubbly in their stylish jeans and shirts.

Purvi: are

Tarika: Kya Hua Purvi?

Purvi: taru, camera rakha ya nahi.

Shreya: oh camera.

Tarika: aik minute main abhi lati hun.

Tarika goes inside and came with camera after few minutes.

Tarika: lo ye raha camera. ( handing camera to Purvi)

( note: Purvi likes to take photographs)

Purvi: thanks. Chalo ab chaltein hein.

They sat in their car and drove to manali. Shreya was on driving seat and Tarika beside her. Purvi was behind Shreya and tarika on back passenger seat.

In boys car

Abhijeet: Kevin

Kevin: hmm ( while eating chips)

Daya: chips pass karna.

Kevin: khao khao aur khao motay

Daya: mein mota? Pagal to nahi ho gaye. Dikhta nahi kitna smart hun main.

Kevin: JJ

Daya: JJ? Ye kon si nayi bala hai?

Kevin: JJ means just joking. Ab samjhe.

Daya: oh acha.

Suddenly Kevin noticed his chips bag disappeared

Kevin: mere chips? Mere chips kahan gaye? Abhi to yahi the.

Then he saw Abhijeet eating his chips packet.

Kevin: Abhijeet ( while snatching chips) ye mere chips hain.

Abhijeet: bhooke kahin ke.

Daya: uff mein to bohat bore ho raha hun.

Kevin: Kya karein phir?

Abhijeet: kuch khelte hain. Maza aye ga.

Kevin: right. But Kya khelen? Do you have any game in your mind?

Abhijeet: yea offcourse. Truth and dare.

Daya: nahi. Truth and dare nahi

Kevin: phir antashkri

Abhi and daya: ok

Abhi: so who's gonna start?

Kevin: me

Daya: ok star go.

Kevin:

I'll Be Alright, I'll Be Alright  
I'll Be Alright

Tu Hai Toh Tedi Medi Rahe  
Ulti Pulti Baatein  
Sedhi Lagthi Hai  
Tu Hai Toh Joote Moote Vaade  
Dushman Ke Irrade  
Sache Lagthe Hai  
Jo Dil Mein Taare Vaare De Jagah  
Woh Tu Hi Hai, Tu Hi Hai  
Jo Rothe Rothe De Hassa  
Tu Hi Hai Wahin

Jaane Kyun (jaane Kyun) Dil Jantha Hai  
Tu Hai Toh, I'll Be Alright  
(I'll Be Alright, I'll Be Alright)  
Jaane Kyun (jaane Kyun) Dil Jantha Hai  
(yeh, Yeh ,yeh)  
Tu Hai Toh, I'll Be Alright  
(I'll Be Alright, I'll Be Alright)

Saari Duniya Ek Taraf Hai  
Ek Taraf Hai Hum  
Har Khushi Toh, Dur Bhage  
Mil Rahe Hai Gum  
But When U Smile For Me  
World Seems All Right  
Yeh Meri Zindagi  
Pal Mein Hi Khil Jaaye  
Jaane Kyun

Abhijeet: Jaane Kyun (jaane Kyun) Dil Jantha Hai

Tu Hai Toh, I'll Be Alright  
(I'll Be Alright, I'll Be Alright)  
Jaane Kyun (jaane Kyun) Dil Jantha Hai  
(yeh, Yeh ,yeh)  
Tu Hai Toh, I'll Be Alright  
(I'll Be Alright, I'll Be Alright)

(Yeh Yeh Yeh  
I'll Be Alright, I'll Be Alright  
I'll Be Alright  
Yeh Yeh Yeh  
I'll Be Alright, I'll Be Alright)  
(Yeh Yeh Yeh  
I'll Be Alright, I'll Be Alright  
I'll Be Alright  
Yeh Yeh Yeh  
I'll Be Alright, I'll Be Alright)

Daya: Jo Dil Mein Taare Vaare De Jagah

Woh Tu Hi Hai, Tu Hi Hai  
Tu Hi Hai) (low Background Voice)

Oooohhhh  
Chote Chote Kuch Palon Ka  
Dostana Yeah  
Jaane Kyun Ab Lag Raha Hai  
Jaana Maana Yeah  
Coz When Smile For Me  
World Seems Alright  
Yeah Sare Pal Yahin  
Yun Hi Tham Se Jaaye  
Jaane Kyun (jaane Kyun)

Jaane Kyun (jaane Kyun) Dil Jantha Hai  
Tu Hai Toh, I'll Be Alright  
(I'll Be Alright, I'll Be Alright)  
Jaane Kyun (jaane Kyun) Dil Jantha Hai  
(yeh, Yeh ,yeh)  
Tu Hai Toh, I'll Be Alright  
(I'll Be Alright, I'll Be Alright)

Kevin: Jaane Kyun (jaane Kyun) Dil Jantha Hai

Tu Hai Toh, I'll Be Alright  
(I'll Be Alright, I'll Be Alright)  
Jaane Kyun (jaane Kyun) Dil Jantha Hai  
(yeh, Yeh ,yeh)  
Tu Hai Toh, I'll Be Alright  
(I'll Be Alright, I'll Be Alright)

Jaane Kyun (jaane Kyun) Dil Jantha Hai  
(yeh, Yeh ,yeh)  
Tu Hai Toh, I'll Be Alright  
(I'll Be Alright, I'll Be Alright)

In girls car

Shreya: uff kitni bore ho rahi hun main.

Tarika: chips?

Shreya: thanks. Uff ye driving karte hue insaan kuch bhi enjoy nahi kar sakta.

Purvi: Shreya, driving to hai hi all enjoyable kam.

Shreya: tum kar lo driving meri jaga.

Purvi: nahi nahi. Marna hai Kya? Mujhe driving nahi ati

Tarika: kuch khelte hain shre?

Shreya: Kya?

Tarika: antashkri

Purvi: ok.

Shreya: so who's going first?

Tarika: me.

Purvi: ok start 1 2 3

Tarika:

Saari umar hum  
Mar mar ke jee liye  
Ek pal to ab humein jeene do  
Jeene do

Saari umar hum  
Mar mar ke jee liye  
Ek pal to ab humein jeene do  
Jeene do

Saari umar hum  
Mar mar ke jee liye  
Ek pal to ab humein jeene do  
Jeene do

Na na na….Na na na….Na na na….Na na nana na….

Give me some sunshine  
Give me some rain  
Give me another chance  
I wanna grow up once again

Give me some sunshine  
Give me some rain  
Give me another chance  
I wanna grow up once again

Purvi: Kandhon ko kitabon

Ke bojh ne jhukaya  
Rishvat dena to khud  
Papa ne sikhaya  
99% marks laaoge to ghadi, varna chhadi

Likh likh kar pada hatheli par  
Alpha, beta, gamma ka chaala  
Concentrated H2SO4 ne poora  
Poora bachpan jalaa daala

Bachpan to gaya  
Jawani bhi gayi  
Ek pal to ab humein  
Jeene do jeene do

Bachpan to gaya  
Jawani bhi gayi  
Ek pal to ab humein  
Jeene do jeene do

Saari umar hum  
Mar mar ke jee liye  
Ek pal to ab humein jeene do  
Jeene do

Na na na….Na na na….Na na na….Na na nana na…

Shreya: Give me some sunshine

Give me some rain  
Give me another chance  
I wanna grow up once again

Give me some sunshine  
Give me some rain  
Give me another chance  
I wanna grow up once again

Na na na….Na na na….Na na na….Na na nana na….  
Na na na….Na na na….Na na na….Na na nana na

* * *

 **so guys how was it? Plz plz review.**


	5. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, thank you all who reviewed. Now enjoy the story**

* * *

It was 5 pm of evening. Trio boys had reached there a half hour ago. Now they were sitting in the room talking with watchman.

W.M: sahab ap log na is resort ko apna ghar hi samjho. Aram se raho. Kisi bhi cheez ki zaroorat ho to be jijhak keh Dena.

Abhijeet: thank you so much. Hame agar kisi bhi cheez ki zaroorat hui to ham ap ko zaroor yaad karen ge.

W.M: sahab ap abhi aaram karo, itne lamba safar se aye ho.

Daya: kyun nahi. ( while setting on the sofa)

Kevin: Daya, manali kitna khoobsurat hai na.

Daya: han ye baat to hai. Manali ki kuch alag hi baat hai.

W.M: sahab.

Abhijeet: han bolo.

W.M: khana laga doon?

Kevin: nahi nahi. Is ki koi zaroorat nahi hai.

W.M: sahab zaroorat hai. Kyun nahi zaroorat, ap mere Malik ke mehmaan ho. Ap idhar hi khana khaenge. Ap bas bata den ke dining hall mein khaenge ya kamre mein?

Kevin: batao Daya.

Daya: dining hall mein hi khate hain. Acha rahe ga.

Abhijeet: han theek hai. ( to watchman) hum khana dining hall mein hi khaenge.

W.M: theek hai sahab.

Watchman goes in kitchen and prepared some food items for trio boys. After half hour, he was done. Then he came in trio boys room to call them for dinner.

W.M: sahab, ap log dining hall mein a jayein. Khana tayaar hai.

Daya: theek hai hum ate hain.

Then trio boys goes in dining hall which was empty. No one was there. Watchman came and served food to trio boys.

Abhijeet: koi dikh nahi raha yahan. Bilkul khaali hai dining hall to.

W.M: sahab chota sa to resort hai sirf 6 kamre hain. Yahan par to Malik ji ke mehmaan hi aate hain. Sahab ye sirf kehne ko hi resort hai. Bilkul thap hai sab. Wese aj malik ji ke aur mehmaan bhi ane wale hain. Wo bas aate hi honge.

Kevin: oh han, Freddy ne bataya tha.

W.M: sahab jab wapis jayein to Freddy sahab ko mera Salam Dena.

Daya: tum Freddy se mile hue ho?

W.M: ji sahab. Kher batein chorein aur ye kuch khaen na. Ye chicken lijiye na bohat tasty hai. Dekh Lena ap ko bohat pasand aye ga. Mein bohat acha khana banata hun.

Daya: ye khana tum ne banaya? Lekin tum to watchman ho. Koi cook nahi hai Kya.

W.M: nahi sahab. Is poore resort ko mein hi sambhalta hun jab bhi sahab ji ke koi mehmaan ane hote hain aur phir cooking bhi to itni achi karta hun ke Malik ji cook kabhi nahi rakhenge.

Daya: chalo phir taste karte hain.

Daya took a bite of chicken. It was really yummy and tasty.

Daya: wowww. Yummmmyyy

W.M: dekha sahab mene kaha tha na.

Daya: tum waqai bohat ache cook ho. Kisi cook ki job kyun nahi kar lete.

W.M: sahab apne pas itne paise nahi ke cook ban sake. ( in sad tone)

Then he goes away from there.

Abhijeet: Kya Kia Daya? Rula dia bechare ko.

Daya: sorry Abhijeet. I was not meant to hurt him.

After 1 and a half hour, a car arrived in resort parking area. Three girls came out from the car. Watchman came to welcome them in.

W.M: Tarika beti, ao na tumhara hi intezar kar raha tha. Kitni der lagadi tum ne.

Tarika: sorry uncle. Bas thora late ho gaye. By the way uncle in se miliye ye meri friends hain Purvi aur Shreya.

W.M: hello beta. Wese safar mein kuch mushkil to nahi hui na?

Tarika: nahi uncle. We are fine.

W.M: tum log ao mere sath mein tum logon ko tumhare rooms dikhata hoon.

Shreya: chaliye uncle.

Trio girls follow watchman and came in a corridor with three rooms.

W.M: ye hain tum teenon ke kamre. Wese kuch bhi zaroorat ho mujhe zaroor yad karna beta.

Tarika: sure uncle.

W.M: thori der mein dining hall mein a jana. Khana lagata hun.

Purvi: thank you uncle.

W.M: you are welcome beta.

After the watchman goes. Shreya asked to Tarika

Shreya: wese ye uncle hain kon?

Tarika: watchman hain is resort ke.

Purvi: wese tum ne bataya nahi ye resort hai kiska?

Tarika: offcourse mere mamu ( mother's brother) ka hai ye resort.

Shreya: wese tere dad ki itni bari mill ki factory hai aur tumhare mamu ka ye chota se resort. Isn't it strange?

Tarika: not at all. Mamu ki family rich nahi thi aur phir mom ne dad se shaadi ki aur is waja se wo rich ho gayi. Mamu ke pas itne paise nahi hain ke wo is resort par paise laga sakein.

Purvi: oh acha.

Shreya: taru bohat bhook lag rahi hai. Chal dining hall mein chalte hain.

Tarika: chalo.

They came in dining hall and had dinner. Then trio girls goes in their rooms to sleep and after sometime six souls were in deep sleep.

In morning, Purvi woke early. She took a bath and got ready. She took her camera and came in resort's garden where very beautiful flowers and colourful butterflies were present. She was going to took a picture when she saw something unexpected. She saw Kevin in resort's garden.

Purvi: Kevin, tum yahan?

Kevin turned and saw Purvi

Kevin: Purvi, tum yahan?

Purvi: tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?

Kevin: ye sawal to mujhe tum se poochna chahiye.

Purvi: mein yahan is resort mein reh rahi hun ok. Ab tum chalte niklo.

Kevin: What? Madam, mein bhi issi resort mein reh raha hun.

Purvi: to tum mera peecha karte aye ho?

Kevin: peecha? Mein tumhara peecha? Shayad dimag ghoom Gaya hai tumhara. Mein to yahan apne doston ke sath aya hun. Shayad tum hi mera peecha karte karte yahan ayi ho.

Purvi: mein aur tumhara peecha? No ways. Mein yahan apne doston ke sath ayi hun.

Suddenly Shreya came and said.

Shreya: Purvi ye handsome kon hai? Your boyfriend?

* * *

 **so guys how was it? Plz review.**


	6. Chapter 8

**Hi guys.**

* * *

Shreya: Purvi ye handsome kon hai? Your boyfriend?

Both kevin and purvi at same time: boyfriend my foot.

Purvi: na hi ye mera boyfriend hai aur na hi ye handsome hai.

Kevin: kis ne kaha mein handsome nahi hun? Ab to tumhari dost ne bhi keh dia hai. ( to Shreya) hello, mein Kevin hun. CID senior inspector Kevin.

Shreya: oh acha, ( to Purvi) to ye woh hain.

Purvi: ji han ye wohi hain.

Shreya: sir, mera nam Shreya hai. Nice to meet you.

Kevin: nice to meet you too.

At that time, Abhijeet also came.

Abhijeet: Kevin, kab se bula raha hun sunai nahi de rahi kya?

Then Abhijeet saw Shreya and Purvi and felt embarassed.

Abhijeet: Kevin, ye kon hain?

Kevin: ye bhi isi resort mein reh rahi hain.

Abhijeet: oh acha. Hi, mein Abhijeet, CID senior inspector.

Shreya: hi nice to meet you, mein Shreya aur ye Purvi

Purvi: hi sir.

Abhijeet: hi.

Then Abhijeet and Kevin goes to their rooms and Shreya and Purvi goes in their rooms.

Boys side

Kevin: wese tum mujhe bula kyun rahe the?

Abhijeet: aha wo to mein bhool hi Gaya tha.

Kevin: to ab batao.

Abhijeet: wo mein ye poochna aya tha ke shampoo ki bottle kahan hai.

Kevin: buddhu, washroom mein hi Pari hui thi.

Abhijeet: oh acha. ( after understanding what he said) Kya? Tumne mujhe buddhu kaha? Tum khud hoge bhuddu.

Kevin: Abhijeet

Abhijeet: han Kevin

Kevin: tum ne dekha na aj ke wo Purvi Kya cheez hai?

Abhijeet: Kya? Mein kuch samjha nahi. Tum Kis ke bare mein bat kar rahe ho.

Kevin: wohi Purvi jo bahar garden mein mili thi.

Abhijeet: tum jaante ho usse?

Kevin: Abhijeet itni jaldi bhool gaye, ye wohi mall wali larki thi. Irritating thi na?

Abhijeet: Kya bat kar rahe ho Kevin? Ye woh thi? Nahi nahi, tumhe koi galat fehmi hui hai, wo to bohat suljhi hui larki lag rahi thi.

Kevin: Kya bat kar rahe ho abhijeet? Wo larki jo itni irritating hai wo tumhe suljhi hui lagti hai? Dimag to nahi satak Gaya.

Daya: Kis larki ki batein kar rahe ho Tum log?

Abhijeet and Kevin: tumhare hone wali biwi ki.

Daya: kyaaaaaaa?

Kevin: chill yar

Abhijeet: just joking.

Daya: dara hi diya tha. Wese batao na kis larki ki batein kar rahe the tum log.

Abhijeet: Purvi ki.

Daya: Purvi? Ye kon hai?

Kevin: Daya tum bhi bhool gaye, tum se mujhe yeh umeed nahi thi. Ye wohi irritating larki hai jo mujhe mall mein mili thi.

Daya: tum us ki batein kyun kar rahe the? ( tease tone) kahin koi chakkar wakkar

Kevin: dayaaaaa.

Daya: sorry bhai. Kyun kar rahe the baat?

Kevin: wo Abhijeet keh raha tha ke woh bohat suljhi hui lagti hai.

Daya: Abhijeet tum usse jante ho?

Abhijeet: nahi bhai, pehle Puri baat to sun le.

Daya: han sunao ( irritated)

Kevin: wo Purvi yahin issi resort mein reh rahi hai apni doston ke sath hamara chain kharab karne ke liye.

Daya: oh to ye baat hai.

Girls side.

Shreya: to ye hai Kevin?

Purvi: han, yehi hai.

Shreya: wese tumhe us se kya problem hai han? Kitna shareef to hai wo.

Purvi: shareef? Konsa angle se shareef dikhta hai woh tumhe? Ik number ka badtameez hai.

Shreya: mujhe to aisa nahi lagta. Dekha nahi tha kitne ache se baat kar raha tha woh

Purvi: tum kar lo usse baat, mujhe nahi karni.

Tarika: Kya batein kar rahi ho tum dono mere peeth peeche?

Purvi: kuch khas nahi. Bas Shreya ko kuch galat fehmi ho gai hai. Keh rahi thi wo CID officer Kevin bara hi shareef hai.

Shreya: theek to keh rahi hun, wo aur us ke dost ne kitni respect se baat ki thi ham se.

Purvi: wo nahi, sirf us key dost nay.

Tarika: yaar ye kiske dost ki baat kar rahe ho Tum log?

Shreya: CID officer Kevin aur unke dost ke bare mein bat kar rahe hain hum.

Tarika: ye yahan manali mein CID officer Kevin ka ziqar kahan se a Gaya?

Shreya: wo yahi issi resort mein reh rahe hain.

Tarika: Kyaaa? Isi resort mein? Lagta hai Purvi se badla lene ka plan hai.

Shreya: nahi mujhe nahi lagta, wo aur un ke dost to bohat shareef the. Wo aisa kuch bhi karne nahi aye.

Tarika: Shreya, Kya CID officer Kevin ke dost ka koi naam nahi hai? Kab se un ke dost, un ke dost laga rakhi hai, bande ka koi naam bhi hota hai.

Shreya: sorry, han un ka nam...Purvi tujhe un ka nam yaad hai?

Purvi: oh han, wese mein to heran ho rahi thi ke us irritating ka itna shareef dost kaise ban gaya.

Tarika: Purvi, pehle nam to bata de.

Purvi: kyun tujhe kyun janna hai naam? Boy friend banana hai Kya?

Tarika: What? Purviiiii, nam nahi batana na bata, bhaar mein jaa.

Purvi: tumhe bhi saath le ke jaun gi. Wese idea bura nahi hai, kafi handsome tha. U deserve it.

Tarika: oh really? ( sweet tone)

Purvi: yes.

Tarika: ( teasing tone) nam batao gi to hi bat agge barhe gi. Hai na?

Purvi: han.

Tarika: Purvi, tumne naam batana hai ya nahi?

Purvi: nahiii. ( teasing tone)

Tarika: Shreya, Purvi to mujhe naam bataye gi nahi tum hi bata do.

Shreya: Kyun? Kya waqaie baat agge barhani hai?

Tarika: Shreyaaaa. ik naam kya pooch lia tum log to mere peeche hi par gaye ho. Kya mein apni jaankari ke liye naam bhi nahi jaan sakti.

Shreya: tum bhi Kya yaad karo gi, bata hi deti hun.

Tarika: keh to aise rahi ho jaise bohat bara ahsaan kar rahi ho mujh par naam bata kar.

Shreya: mein nahi batati. Theek hai khush!

Tarika: aye, tum log Kya samajh rahe ho mein us bande ka naam sunne ke liye tarap rahi hun? Aisa bilkul nahi hai aur mujhe nahi janna kisi bhi dost ka naam.

Purvi: naraaz kyun hoti ho bata hi deti hun.

Tarika stay quiet.

Purvi: us irritating Kevin ke shareef dost ka naam senior inspector Abhijeet hai from CID.

Tarika: kyaaaaa? ( shock)

* * *

 **how was it? Plz plz review. It will encourage me to write more stories.**


	7. Chapter 9

**hi guys, thank you fancy pari, Sweety, Asd, guest, kuhu, and subhi singh for your reviews. Now enjoy the story.**

* * *

Purvi: us irritating Kevin ke shareef dost ka naam senior inspector Abhijeet hai from CID.

Tarika: whattttt?

Shreya: kya hua?

Tarika: jis ki tum log bat kar rahe ho ye wohi pagal hai jo mujhe mall mein mila tha.

Shreya and Purvi: what? ( shock)

Purvi: ye woh tha?

Tarika: han.

Shreya: yakeen nahi hota. Wo to bohat hi seedha saadha lag raha tha.

Tarika: pata nahi, tum logon ko wo kis angle se shareef dikha.

Tarika goes out with anger, Shreya also ran behind her.

Shreya: gussa ho gai.

While running she bumped in Daya

Daya: are are aram se.

Shreya moved her head and saw Daya

Shreya: tum yahan?

Daya: tum yahan kese?

Shreya: mein yahan apni doston ke sath vacation manane ayi hun. Tum yahan kese?

Daya: mein bhi isi resort mein reh raha hun apne doston ke sath.

Shreya: kya? Tum un donon ke dost ho? Wo kitne shareef aur tum itne shaitaan

Daya: mein shaitaan?

Shreya: han, tum shaitaan

Daya: theek hai agar mein shaitaan to tum bhootni.

Shreya: whatt? Aik Aik minute ruko

Daya: kya hua?

Shreya took a card from her bag and gave it to Daya

Shreya: rakh lo, zaroorat parey gi

Daya: ye kya hai?

Shreya: khudi dekh lo?

Daya: ye...are You mad?

Shreya: mujhe laga zaroorat parey gi. Wese bhi meri friend hein ye, tumhare dimag ko theek kar dein gi. Bohat hi achi cycologist hain.

Daya gave the card back to Shreya and said

Daya: rakho ye apnay pas. Mujh se zyada tumhe zaroorat hai is ki.

Daya angerly left. Shreya laughed. Tarika came back and saw Shreya laughing.

Tarika: kya hua Shreya? Itna Hans kyun rahi hai? Pagal ho gai hai kya?

Shreya Turned and gave a glare To Tarika

Tarika: sorry. Wese hans kyun rahi thi?

Shreya: wo aj mene us Daya ki band baja di.

Tarika: daya...ye wohi hai na mall wala?

Shreya: han.

Tarika: lekin ye yahan kese a gaya?

Shreya: ye bhi senior inspector Abhijeet aur senior inspector Kevin ka dost hai.

Tarika: kya ye bhi? What a coicidence ye tinon bhi dost, ham teenon bhi dost.

Daya angerly came in Abhijeet's room.

Abhijeet: kya hua? Itna ghussa?

Daya: aj had ho gai.

Abhijeet: kis cheez ki had?

Kevin also entered and saw Daya in anger.

Kevin: what happened Dude?

Daya: Abhijeet, Kevin mene tum logon ko Aik pagal larki ke bare mein bataya tha na.

Abhijeet: arey han, bataya tha.

Daya: wo yahin isi resort mein reh rahi hai.

Abhijeet: arey ye kahin wo Shreya To nahi.

Daya: han wohi lekin tumhe kese pata?

Kevin: subah mulaqaat hui thi lekin hame nahi pata tha ke ye wohi hai wese wo pagal to nahi lag rahi.

Daya: aj to poocho na ke kia kya us ne?

Abhijeet: kya kia usne? Bechari masoom si thi.

Daya: masoom? ( anger)

Kevin: kher hua kya?

Daya: us ne mujhe aik card dia.

Abhijeet: kesa card?

Daya: us card pe likha tha

Kevin: kya likha tha? Please suspense na create kar.

Daya: us card par aik cycologist ke clinic ke bare mein information thi.

Abhijeet: what? Hahahaha

Kevin: hahahaha

Abhijeet and Kevin were laughing like mad.

Daya shouted: shut your mouth. Makhi chali jaye gi.

Abhijeet and Kevin instantly shut their mouths.

Abhijeet and Kevin: sorry.

Daya: kan pakro.

Kevin: kyaaa?

Daya: bohat nachalia mujhe tum dono ne, ab tum dono ki bari hai. Chalo jaldi jaldi kan pakro aur das baar uthak bethak karo.

Abhijeet: Daya, hamari izzat ka falooda karna hai kya? Ye to mujrimo se bhi nahi karvaya jata.

Kevin: kya waqt hai? CID officers ko uthak bethak karni par rahi hai.

Daya: chalo chalo, start ho jao. Wese bhi koi bhi nahi dekh raha.

Abhijeet: Aik minute

Daya: kya hua?

Abhijeet closed All curtains tightly and locked the door. Abhijeet took a sigh and said

Abhijeet: ab sahi hai.

Girls side

Tarika: Purvi tujhe pata hai aj Shreya ne senior inspector Daya ki band baja di.

Purvi: senior inspector Daya yahan? ( confused)

Tarika: han, wo bhi Abhijeet aur Kevin ka dost hai.

Purvi: kya? Wo bhi? Wese kia kya Shreya ne?

Tarika: Shreya ne usse apni cycologist dost ka card de dia.

Purvi: kya? Omg. Sharam nai ayi tujhe. ( laughing)

Shreya: nahi. ( attitude) wo card shaid isi liye meri jaib mein reh gaya tha kyunke mujhe us Daya ki band bajani thi.

Boys side

Abhijeet: lo ho gaya. Sans a gaya.

Daya took a long Breath

Daya: han a gaya

Kevin: dramebaaz kahin ka.

Whole Day, trio boys and trio girls do many things. Now it was night. Abhijeet was going to drink water. He was passing from corridor. Tarika was also coming from opposite direction. Suddenly, the light goes and there was darkness everywhere. Tarika was feared of dark. She bumped into Abhijeet but she didn't know that he is Abhijeet. Abhijeet also didnt know that she is Tarika

Abhijeet: are are sambhal ke.

Tarika: thanks

Abhijeet: kis liye?

Tarika: mujhe girne se bachane ke liye.

Abhijeet: koi baat nahi.

Tarika: uff, yahan kitna andhera hai kuch nazar hi nahi a raha

Abhijeet: Aik minute, shaid mere pas torch ho.

Abhijeet checked his pockets

Abhijeet: torch to hai hi nahi.

Tarika: plz mujhe akela mat choriye mujhe andhere se bohat dar lagta hai.

Abhijeet: mein kahi nahi ja raha, ap fiqar na karen.

Tarika: thank You. Ap bohat ache hain.

Abhijeet smiled

Tarika: agar ap bura na manein to mujhe mere kamre tak chor ayen ge.

Abhijeet: ji kyun nahi. Ap ka kamra kahan hai?

Tarika: umm yahan se seedha phir left wali lane mein. Wese ap yahan karne kya aye the?

Abhijeet: wo mein pani peene aya tha.

Tarika: are main bhi paani hi peene ayi thi.

Abhijeet: chalein, phir pehle pani hi pee lete hain.

Tarika: uff kitna andhera hai. Plz mera hath mat choriye ga.

Abhijeet: ap fiqar na karein. Mein ap ka hath nahi chorun ga.

Tarika: thanks

Abhijeet pov: kitni sweet hai ye. Masoom si.

Tarika pov: kitne caring hain ye. Bohat hi ache.

* * *

 **How was it guys? What would be the reaction of Tarika and Abhijeet after coming in light? Plz plz review**


	8. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, first of All thank you fancy pari, Sweety, guest, asd, pari, pathak, amarzish, Pinki, guest and for your reviews. Now, enjoy the story.**

* * *

Abhijeet pov: kitni sweet hai ye. Masoom si.

Tarika pov: kitne caring hai ye. Bohat hi ache.

Abhijeet holded Tarika's hand and somehow reached kitchen.

Abhijeet: lagta hai hum kitchen pahunch gaye hain.

Tarika: hmm.

Abhijeet: tum yahin khari raho, mein pani nikalta hun.

Tarika: acha.

Abhijeet somehow reached fridge. He took out a glass jug. Then, he started to find glass but because of darkness the glass slipped in his hands hardly and some glass pieces pierced in his hand. Blood started to flow from his hand.

Abhijeet: ahhh

Tarika: kya hua?

Abhijeet: kuch nahii ( feeling pain)

Tarika: kuch to hua hai. Idhar ayen

Abhijeet came near Tarika

Tarika: are ap ke hath pe to khoon

Abhijeet: ap ko kese pata chala?

Tarika: mehsoos kia mene. Ye hua kese?

Abhijeet: wo kaanch lag gaya tha glass nikalte waqt.

Tarika: oh no. Dard ho raha hai ap ko? ( concerned)

Abhijeet: nahi.

Tarika: idhar layein apna hath, kanch ke tukray nikalne paren ge.

Abhijeet: ap ko ye sab karna ata hai?

Tarika: han mein bohat jald Aik doctor banne wali hun. Ab hath layein.

Abhijeet: ap andhere mein kese karen gi?

Tarika: mein kar lun gi, ap hath layein.

Abhijeet took his hand near Tarika. Tarika started to take out the glass pieces.

Abhijeet: ahhh

Tarika: dard ho raha hai kya? ( concerned) bas do minute aur lagein ge.

Tarika took All the glass pieces out, then torn her dupatta with her teeth. Then covered Abhijeet's hand with dupatta.

Abhijeet: are ye kya kar rahi hain?

Tarika: filhal theek hai, kamre mein ja kar bandage kar lena.

Abhijeet: thank you.

Tarika: are thank you to mujhe kehna chahiye. Agar ap na hote to mein to wahi khari hoti tab tak jab tak light na a jati.

Abhijeet: ap andhere se itna darti kyun hain?

Tarika: pata nahi. Lekin aj mujhe dar nahi lag raha.

Abhijeet: kyun?

Tarika: pata nahi.

Abhijeet: chalein mein ap ko ap ke kamre tak chor ata hun.

Tarika: theek hai.

Abhijeet: ap mera hath pakar lein.

Tarika smiled and said

Tarika: thanks.

She holded Abhijeet's hand but by mistake, it was the same hand that got injured.

Abhijeet: ahh

Tarika immidiately left the hand of Abhijeet

Tarika: sorry, sorry. Mujhe pata nahi tha.

Abhijeet: koi baat nahi. Ap mera doosra hath pakar lein.

Tarika: ok.

Then Tarika holded Abhijeet's second hand. Then, they both started walking towards Tarika's room.

Tarika: yaha se left i think so.

Abhijeet: ok.

Abhijeet: lagta hai ap ka room a gaya.

Tarika: han, lagta to hai. Well, thank you so much.

Abhijeet: koi baat nahi.

Suddenly, the light came.

Abhijeet: oh light a gai.

Then he saw towards Tarika and he was super duper shocked.

Tarika: han a gai, thank god.

Then she also saw the face of Abhijeet and was super duper shocked. Even, they didn't said a word and moved towards their rooms silently.

Tarika entered the room where her two friends were talking with each other.

Tarika: are tum log abhi tak soyi nahi aur wo bhi mere hi room ko adda bana lia.

Shreya: hmm neend nahi a rahi thi.

Suddenly, Purvi noticed Tarika's duppata torned.

Purvi: are ye, ye tera duppata kese phat gaya?

Tarika: mera duppata?

Purvi: han tera duppata?

Tarika: pata nahi. ( she lied)

Shreya: aise kaise nahi pata, tera duppata phat gaya aur tujhe pata hi nahi.

Tarika: nahi pata chala.

Purvi: chor yar, is ne nahi batana.

Tarika: jab mujhe pata hi nahi to kese bataun. Ab sone do mujhe.

Abhijeet entered in his room where Daya and Kevin were playing a video game.

Abhijeet: tum log idhar mere kamre mein kya kar rahe ho itni raat ko.

Kevin: wo ham log video game khel rahe hain.

Abhijeet: chalo ab niklo dono mere kamre se.

Daya: ik minute Abhijeet, bas ye Kevin ko hara lun.

Kevin: nahi nahi, tum mujhe nahi hara sakte.

Daya: yes, lo mein jeet gaya.

Kevin started to make crying faces.

Kevin: dekho na Abhijeet, Daya ne mujhe hara dia.

Then at the same time Kevin noticed abhijeet's hand covered with dupatta

Kevin: are ye kya hai Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: wo chot lag gayi thi.

Daya: Abhijeet, tumhe zara sa bhi dhyaan nahi hai Apne ooper, hath zakhmi kar ke a gaye ho.

Kevin: are Abhijeet ye dupatta. Dupatta to ladies leti hain.

Daya: Abhijeet, ye dupatta kahan se aya? ( naughty tone)

Abhijeet: kya matlab kahan se aya? ( nervously)

Daya: Abhijeet, zyada bhole banne ki zaroorat nahi.

Kevin: Abhijeet, batao na kon hai wo khush kismat larki?

Abhijeet doesnt want To answer any of these questions because he himself was confused about what happened few minutes before thats why je started doing acting of fake pain.

Abhijeet: ahh ( fake pain)

Kevin: kya hua Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: bohat dard ho raha hai hath mein.

Daya: Kevin, firstaid le kar a.

Kevin: abhi laya.

Kevin came with firstaid box and Daya did the bandage on Abhi's hand. After the bandage was done, Abhijeet dragged both of them out of the room.

Abhijeet: chalo niklo.

Daya: Abhijeet, yar ye kya badtameezi hai.

Abhijeet: niklo mere kamre se ab, sone do.

Kevin: Abhijeet , jawab to de do.

Abhijeet somehow dragged them out of the room and quickly locked the room.

Abhijeet: thank god.

Then Abhijeet layed on bed while thinking something.

Abhijeet pov: wese Tarika itni bhi buri nahi hai. Shayad mene usse galat samjha tha phir mein bhi to kitna bura react kia us ke sath shaid isi waja se.

Then he smiled on his thought.

Tarika was also laying on her bed thinking something.

Tarika pov: wese Abhijeet itna bhi bura nahi hai jitna mene samjha tha use. Shaid mene hi us ke sath bura react kia tha.

* * *

 **How was it guys? So finally Abhijeet aur Tarika ko realize ho hi gaya ke unhon ne aik doosray ko galat samjha tha. Plz review if you like it.**


	9. Chapter 11

**hello guys, first of All sorry for late update. Then thank you Sweety, Asd, guest, , Mr. Bindaas, subhi singh for your precious reviews.**

* * *

Next day in garden.

Abhijeet was thinking something deeply

Abhijeet pov: shayad mujhe Tarika se sorry kehna chahiye hai.

While thinking he was going backwards.

In garden

Tarika was thinking something deeply

Tarika pov: shayad mujhe Abhijeet se sorry kehna chahiye hai.

While thinking she was also going backwards. Suddenly, both touched each other from back side. They both turned in embarassment

Abhirika together: sorry

Abhirika together: its ok.

They both again turned but suddenly Abhijeet turned again. He was facing Tarika's back.

Abhijeet: suniye

Tarika turned

Tarika: jee

Abhijeet: im so sorry.

Tarika: sorry to mujhe kehna chahiye.

Abhijeet: kyun?

Tarika: aise hi bina sochey mene itna sab kuch keh dia.

Abhijeet: its ok.

Suddenly, Tarika looked at the bandage on Abhijeet's hand.

Tarika: ab chot kaisi hai?

Abhijeet looked at his bandaged hand and said

Abhijeet: pehle se behtar hai.

Tarika: acha mein chalti hun. Bye.

Abhijeet: bye

Shreya and Purvi were watching abhirika from a hiding place.

Purvi: ye Tarika ko kya hua? Itni sharafat?

Shreya: mein bhi heran hun.

Voice: kisi ko chup ke dekhna achi bat nahi hoti

Shreya and Purvi turned. Kevin was standing behind them. Purvi made a angry face.

Purvi: tum...tumhe kya? ( angrily)

Kevin: mein aik CID officer hun, khabar to rakhni parti hai. Kahin koi galat kaam na ho raha ho?

Purvi: hum tumhe aise dikhta hain? ( anger)

Kevin: hum nahi sirf tum.

Shreya was standing and enjoying their cute fight.

Purvi: ( To shreya) aur tum kya aise dekh rahi ho? Nazar nahi a raha kitna shareef hai ye.

Shreya just laughed a little bit

Purvi: hans kyun rahi ho? Joker dikhti hun kya?

Kevin: Purvi tumhara kuch nahi ho sakta. Larna to tumhari adat hai chahe mujhse, chahe apni dost se.

Purvi: CID officer ho. Is liye lihaaz kar rahi hoon mein warna dekhti main.

Purvi goes from there in anger

Shreya: sir, ap bura na manna, Purvi na thori si, samajhte ho na kya keh rahi hun.

Kevin: han han samajh gaya. Yahi kehna chah rahi hain na ke Purvi thori si satki hui hai.

Shreya: ji ji bilkul

Purvi from behind: mein satki hui hun. ( shout)

Purvi goes from there in anger again.

Kevin: mein chalta hun.

Shreya: ji ji kyun nahi.

Kevin goes from there.

In evening, Shreya Purvi and Tarika were going to mall. Daya Abhijeet and Kevin were also in the same mall.

Girls side

Purvi: look. How beautiful these earrings are.

Tarika: oh, these are so beautiful. You must buy it. Look Shreya

Shreya: oh really. Lovely.

They came to cashier

Cashier: yes maam.

Purvi: pack these earrings

Cashier: maam, these are Rs 500. How are you gonna pay?

Tarika: we are gonna pay with cash.

Cashier: ok maam

Purvi checked her purse and made a disappointed face.

Tarika: what happened Purvi?

Purvi: there is no cash in my bag. I dont know how.

Tarika: oh no Purvi. My purse is left at resort

Shreya: relax guys. My purse is in car. You guys wait for me. I Will ne back in 5 minutes.

Purvi: thank you dear.

Shreya goes out from shop, took a lift and came out of mall. Their car was not in parking area because parking area was full. There car was on road. She needed to cross the road. She was crossing the road, she was not noticing that a car was going to hit her. Daya saw her. He was a CID officer, its his responsibility to save someone who is in danger. He rushes toward Shreya very fastly and made her save. The car which was about to hit Shreya stopped in a jerk. Man came out from it.

Man: are you guys ok? Im so sorry, i was not paying attention.

Daya: oh its ok. We both are ok now.

Man: do you need any help?

Daya: no thanks.

Man goes from there

Shreya: thank You so much Daya. You saved my life. ( crying)

Daya: stop crying. Relax. Everything is Ok.

Shreya: i'm sorry

Daya: for What?

Shreya: i gave you that card. I'm so sorry

Daya felt Shreya so innocent from inside and her heart was so sensitive. Daya laughed a bit and said

Daya: ya, you are a bit naughty girl.

Shreya: didn't you felt angry that i gave you that card? I thought you were angry

Daya: i knew that you are a naughty girl.

Shreya: so sweet of you. I'm so sorry. I misunderstanded you.

Daya: i'm also feeling sorry

Shreya: why?

Daya: i behaved so rude and angry with you. I should not.

Shreya: Well, i was also behaving rude with you.

* * *

 **how was it guys? Plz do review and tell me**


	10. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, thank you so much guest, Asd, Sweety, guest, guest, subhi Singh for your precious reviews.**

* * *

Next day in morning.

Abhijeet was sitting in garden. He was thinking about Tarika. Oh she was not too bad. She said sorry to him. She accepted her mistake.

Abhijeet pov: Tarika is not a bad girl. Maybe, because of me. She behaved like this. Well, she is a nice and pretty girl.

He was in his thoughts when someone jerked him.

Abhijeet: whatt?

Tarika: Abhijeet

Abhijeet: oh Tarika, come have a seat.

Tarika: thanks

Tarika sat beside Abhijeet.

Tarika: can we be friends?

Oh this was the same thing, Abhijeet also wanted to say. How can he say no. If he would say no, she will again behave rude with him and this would be never solved.

Abhijeet: yea sure. I'm glad.

Tarika: well, Abhijeet I know nothing about you.

Abhijeet: hmm, what you wanna know?

Tarika: who is in your family?

Abhijeet: family?

A sad smile appeared on Abhijeet's face.

Tarika: yea.

Abhijeet: I am alone. I have no family.

Tarika: oh so sad. I'm so sorry

Abhijeet: its ok.

Tarika: so for how many years you are working in CID?

Abhijeet: um its been 10 years.

Tarika: oh 10 years. Thats great.

Abhijeet: yea

Tarika: Well what were you doing before joining CID?

Abhijeet: i dont know

Tarika: why?

Abhijeet: i said na i dont know. ( anger)

Tarika felt something fishy in Abhijeet's answer. Well, she tried to ask one more time. This time also answer was same but tone was teary. He was crying. Tarika knew something was fishy.

Tarika: what happened? Why are you crying?

Abhijeet: i lost my memory 10 years ago, i know nothing about my past.

Tarika was so shocked. She didn't know that behind this confident and cheery face, there is also pain. She was imagining herself in this condition. How could She? How could She? How would she react if she would be in his place. Just imagining made her shiver in the pain that he was suffering. She didn't know how to react. She was still at the moment just like someone freezed her. He was hiding so much pain inside him. She didn't know the other side of him. She was concerned for him.

Tarika: i'm so, i'm so sorry.

She finally said something when she came out of the freezing position. This emotional scene broke by some noises. Abhijeet and Tarika turned towards voices and saw Kevin and Purvi doing fight as usual.

Purvi: Kevin, give me my ball.

Kevin: no Purvi. You are mistaken, this is not your ball, thats mine ball. ( he lied)

Purvi was running behind Kevin in order to took ball from.

Purvi: Kevin, give me my ball.

Kevin: Abhijeet, catch the ball.

Kevin throwed the ball towards Abhijeet and he throwed the ball to Purvi

Purvi: thank you sir. Dekha apne dost ko, kuch seekh lo usse.

Abhijeet and Tarika started laughing seeing the cute fight of kevi.

Kevin: kya yar, hans raha hai? ( anger) batata hun tumhe to.

Purvi started playing with her ball. Kevin goes and took out his own ball. He also started playing.

Tarika: kyun na ham charon mil kar khelen ball se.

Purvi: nahi nahi, mujhe is Kevin ke sath nahi khelna

Kevin: mujhe bhi is Purvi ke sath nahi khelna.

Abhijeet: kya Kevin, khelte hain na, maza aye ga.

Daya: kon kya khel raha hai?

Abhijeet: ham charon ball ke sath khel rahe hain..

Purvi: nahi nahi, mein Kevin ke sath nahi khel rahi.

Kevin: same to you Purvi.

Shreya: yar kya tamasha lagaya hai Purvi. Khel le na.

Purvi: sirf tumhari khatir

Daya: Kevin, Khel lo na. Bohat maza aye ga. Aise karte hain foot ball khelte hain. Aik girls ki team aur aik boys ki team.

The six agreed and started playing. Boys team was scoring more points than girls team. They were really enjoying. Ball was going Daya and Shreya both ran to took ball but in the result Shreya was about to fall when Daya saved her from falling.

Daya: sambhal ke.

Shreya: thanks

Daya: you are welcome

They again started playing. Kevin and Purvi were fighting for the ball.

Purvi: hat Kevin, ball lene de.

But Kevin was enough strong to hold the ball.

Tarika and Shreya: Purvi, do it. You can do it.

Abhijeet and Daya: Kevin, you can do it.

Purvi was doing hard to took the ball. While, she was going to hold the ball. Kevin came and she fall. Kevin goes and did the goal.

Purvi: ahh.

Everyone: you okay Purvi?

Purvi: han ok. Waise kasar nahi chori thi is Kevin ne meri hadian turwane mein.

Kevin: madam, this was the part of the game.

Purvi and Kevin goes from there.

Shreya: guys, tum logo ko nahi lagta ke hame Purvi aur Kevin sir ki dosti kara deni chahiye

Daya: but the biggest problem is how?

Tarika: I have a idea.

Abhijeet: kaisa idea Tarika?

Tarika: to suno...

Shreya: amazing. Kya dimag paya hai tum ne.

Tarika: thank you thank you.

Abhijeet: to phir kal se plan start.

Daya: yea. Ab to Kevin aur Purvi ki dosti ham Karwa ke hi rahein ge.

* * *

 **how was it guys? By the way, sorry for late update. Well plz review and try to guess the plan.**


	11. Chapter 13

**hello guys, i know i'm so late. I'm so sorry for that.**

 **Author's note.**

 **Guest...I'm so sorry dear. I'm feeling so sorry. I dont know ap meri story parh rahi hai ya nahi lekin ab mein dareya scenes bhi zyada aur lambe dene ki koshish karungi.**

 **Guest...thank you for review**

 **Sweety...thank you for review.**

 **Asd...thank you for review**

 **Subhi singh...thank you for review.**

* * *

Next morning

Purvi was sleeping on his bed. Her sleep got disturbed by sun rays coming from window. She goes and was about to close the window when she saw the time on clock. It was 12 pm in afternoon.

Purvi: omg, mein itni der tak soti rahi, mujhe kisi ne uthaya bhi nahi. Abhi batati hun in donon ko.

She came from her room and first knocked on Tarika's room door. There was no response, she again knocked, again no response. She opened the door in frustration and saw Tarika no where.

Purvi: ye Tarika kahan chali gayi? Shayad Shreya ke sath us ke room mein hai.

Purvi came from Tarika's room and knocked on Shreya's room door. There was no response. She opened the door of Shreya's room in frustration. She was also no where. Purvi was confused about Tarika and Shreya's disappearance. She saw the watchman.

Purvi pov: hmm issi se pooch leti hun.

Purvi: uncle ji.

Watchman stopped and looked at Purvi

W.m: han Purvi beta.

Purvi: ap ne Tarika aur Shreya ko dekha hai kya?

W.m: are wo To kab ki chali gayein.

Purvi: kyaa? Kab? Kahan? ( shocked)

W.m: wo dono abhi 1 ghante pehle hi Abhijeet aur Daya beta ke sath gayi hain.

Purvi: kyaa? Wo aise mujhe chor ke kaise ja sakte hain.? ( frustrated)

W.m: pata nahi beta, jab mene un se poocha ke Purvi nahi ja rahi To kehne lagein Purvi ki tabeat theek nahi hai.

Purvi: kya😣😣😣 aisa kaha? (Angry)

W.m: ji beta.

Purvi goes in the garden and started crying ( not the serious crying)

Purvi: wo mujhe aise kaise chor kar ja sakti hain? ( angry)

Kevin came there in search of Abhijeet and Daya

Kevin: excuse me.

Purvi: bolo ( frustrated)

Kevin: Abhijeet aur Daya ko kahin dekha hai kya?

Purvi: gaye wo. ( angry)

Kevin: kya matlab?

Purvi: Tarika aur Shreya, Abhijeet aur Daya sir hamare bagair hi bahar ghoomne chale gaye hain.

Kevin: kyaa? ( shock) nahiiiii ( filmy tone) Daya aur Abhijeet mujhe chor kar kyun chale gaye? ( crying)

Purvi: pata nahi. ( crying)

Kevin also sat with Purvi, then both started crying in loud voice.

* * *

Abhijeet ,Daya , Shreya and Tarika were on hills. This was so beautiful. Our Dareya was talking on one side of hills

Shreya: uff, kitna khoobsurat hai na yeh.

Daya: han. Bohat. Waise isi bahane Purvi and Kevin ki dosti bhi ho jaye gi aur hame achi achi placés dekhne ka mauqa.

Shreya: han. Sahi kaha. Waise tum itne bhi bure nahi ho.

Daya: wo To mujhe pata hai. Waise ham kitne galat the. Aik doosray ko kitna galat samajh lia ham ne.

Shreya: han shaid is ki waja yeh hai ke tumhe bhi mun tor jawab dene ki aadat hai aur mujhe bhi.

Daya: han yeh baat hai. Tum To jaanti ho CID officers hamesha mun tor jawab hi dete hain.

Shreya: han han. Waise kuch batao apne bare main?

Daya: kya bataun?

Shreya: umm jaise kya tumhari koi girlfriend hai?

Daya: girlfriend? ( he started laughing)

Shreya: kya hua hans kyun rahe ho?

Daya: girlfriend to door ki baat hai mene to aj tak kisi larki se baat bhi nahi ki.

Shreya: idiot. Kya mein larki nahi hun? ( angry)

Daya: mene kab kaha ke tum larka ho? ( confused)

Shreya: uff ( irritated) mera matlab hai ke mein bhi To ik larki hun aur tum mujh se baat kar rahe ho.

Daya: oh baat ( realised) wo mera matlab interest se tha. Aj tak mene kisi larki mein interest nahi lia.

Shreya: sadial ( murmured)

Daya: waise tum achi ho. Pehle kisi larki se dosti nahi ki mene. Tum khushkismat ho ke tum meri pehli dost ho.

Shreya: khush kismat. ( laughing) kis baat ki khush kismati?

Daya: dont you know ke aik CID officer ki dost kitni khush kismet hoti hai. Larkian marti hain CID officers se dosti karney ke liye? ( while making faces)

Shreya: larkian marti hain. ( disbelief) yakeen nahi hota ( laughing)

Daya: lo yakeen hone se kya hota hai. Ye haqeeqat hai.

Shreya started laughing.

Daya: pagal larki, hansney ke illawa koi kaam nahi aata kya. Tum larkian na sirf poora din hihiii karti rehti ho. Hihiiiii hihiiii hihiii ( female voice for last three words)

Shreya: dayaaa ( crying)

Daya: lo ji bas do kaam hein ya to hihii karti rehti ho ya to khi khii karti rehti ho.

Shreya: ye khi khii kya hota hai? ( angrily stared him)

Daya: i mean rona dhona.

Shreya: ap larkon ka bhi sirf aik hi kaam hota hai.

Daya: kya? ( making innocent faces)

Shreya: larkion ko tang karna. ( attitude)

Daya: lo ji ro dho ke phir tum apni asal rang mein a gai ho.

Shreya: kon sa rang. ( confused)

Daya: larai wala rang.

Shreya: what the? Larai ka rang? Are you mad? Larai ka kon sa rang hota hai.

Daya: i mean tum phir se larne lag gayi. Mene tumhe bachaya tha, tumhara farz banta tha ke larai na karo.

Shreya: larai mene nahi tum ne shuru ki thi. Samjhe?

Daya: nahi, tum ne

Shreya: nahi tum ne

Daya: aik kaam karte hain.

Shreya: kya kaam?

Daya: ham dono yeh bolte hain jo pehle thak gaya is ka matlab us ne larai shuru ki.

Shreya: brilliant. Start.

Daya: tum ne.

Shreya: tum ne.

Daya: tum ne ( 10th time)

Shreya: tum ne ( 10th time)

Daya: tu mm ne. ( 100th time)

Daya pov: bari dheet hai yeh.

Shreya: tu mm ne. ( 100th time)

Shreya pov: bara dheet hai yeh.

* * *

 **how was it guys? Next Will be on abhirka, Dareya, and KEVI. Do Review plz.**


	12. Chapter 14

**hello guys happy ramadan to All muslims. I know mein shaid bohat late ho gayi. So sorry. Thank you so much, Sweety, Asd, Ardhchaaya, guest, Mr bindaas, subhi singh for your precious reviews. Let's continue the story.**

* * *

Kevin and Purvi were seated on bench in resort's garden. They both were crying like a baby of 2 years. Watch man was trying to make them quiet but this was the hardest work so watch man leave them on their own.

Purvi: Kevin, wo aisa kaise kar sakte hain? Mera to Phone bhi nahi utha rahe. ( crying)

Kevin: same here. ( crying)

Suddenly, an idea came in Purvi's mind.

Purvi: Kevin ( shout)

Kevin jerked a little bit and asked

Kevin: kya hua?

Purvi: kyun na ham un se badla lein. ( happy)

Kevin dry his tears and asked

Kevin: wo kaise?

Purvi: woh hame chor kar chala gaye hain takay ham enjoy na kar sakein To hum bhi kahin ghoomne chale jate hain

Kevin: are kya baat kahi hai. I'm amazed. ( happy)

Purvi: ab mein kya karun, mera to jalwa hi aisa hai. ( proud tone)

Kevin: han han. ( irritated)

* * *

Tarika and Abhijeet were seated on bench on the hills. The surroundings were very beautiful. Weather was also awesome.

Tarika: kitna acha mosam hai na.

Abhijeet: han, bohat acha.

Tarika: mein To bas ab baarish ka intezar kar rahi hun.

Abhijeet: tumhe bhi baarish pasand hai? ( surprised)

Tarika: han.

Abhijeet: mujhe bhi baarish bohat pasand hai. Barish mein nahana to

Tarika cut him

Tarika: mera best kaam hai.

Abhijeet: han bilkul sahi kaha.

Soon, one drop of rain fall on Tarika

Tarika: baarish.. ( excited)

Abhijeet: kya, waqaie? ( excited)

One drop of rain fall on Abhijeet

Abhijeet: han, baarish ( excited)

Tarika standed and started to move in joy. Abhijeet was feeling Nice to saw Tarika happy. He also joined her and standed in joy. Soon, the rain started.

* * *

Daya and Shreya were sitting on the grass.

Shreya: tum ne ( 120 time)

Daya: tum ne ( 120 time)

Suddenly, it started to rain. Both stopped their bet and looked each other in helpness.

Shreya: baarish. ( sad tone) chata hai tumhare paas.

Daya: nahi. ( sad tone) mujhe nahi pata tha ke baarish shuru ho jaye gi.

They both saw the place with little shelter.

Daya: mera hath pakro.

Shreya: kya? ( shocked)

Daya: bheegna hai kya? ( angry tone)

Shreya: nahi. ( innocent tone)

Shreya hold the hand of daya and they both started running towards shelter like a filmy hero heroin with each other holding hands. They reached the shelter but though there were now wet.

Shreya: muj he tha nd lag ra hi hai. ( her body was shaking of cold)

Daya had wore a jacket. He took it out from his body and handed it to Shreya.

Shreya: tumhe thand nahi lagti.

Daya: nahi. ( while his body was shaking)

* * *

Tarika and Abhijeet were enjoying rain. They didn't know but actually they were holding each others hands and dancing in the rain. The song was played in their mind.

Chehre mein tere  
Khud ko main dhoondhun  
Aankhon ke darmiyaan  
Tu ab hai iss tarah  
Khwabon ko bhi jagah na mile

Abhijeet dragged Tarika towards him. They both were wet in rain. Their heads got touched

Abhirika: ouch

Yeh mausam ki baarish  
Yeh baarish ka paani  
Yeh paani ki boondein  
Tujhe hi toh dhoondhe  
Yeh milne ki khwahish  
Yeh khwahish puraani  
Ho poori tujhi se  
Meri yeh kahaani

Abhijeet holded Tarika's one hand and they both started dancing unaware of the fact that they are dancing

Kabhi tujhme utrun  
Toh saanson se guzrun  
Toh aaye dil ko raahat

* * *

Daya and Shreya were standing under the shelter. They both were shaking of cold.

Main hoon bethikana  
Panaah mujhko paana  
Hai tujhme, de ijazat

Shreya clutched Daya's hand tightly. She felt safe with Daya. They both saw towards atmosphere. Rain drops were still falling.

Na koi darmiyaan  
Hum dono hai yahan  
Phir kyun hai tu bata  
Faasley…

Daya saw towards Shreya. He started staring her, she was doing the same.

Yeh mausam ki baarish  
Yeh baarish ka paani  
Yeh paani ki boondein  
Tujhe hi toh dhoondhe  
Yeh milne ki khwahish  
Yeh khwahish puraani  
Ho poori tujhi se  
Meri yeh kahaani

Na na… la la..

* * *

Kevin and Purvi were seated in the cab. Suddenly rain started. Purvi and Kevin both started feeling excited.

Hawaaon se tera pata poochta hoon  
Ab toh aaja tu kahin se  
Parindon ki tarah yeh dil hai safar mein  
Tu mila de zindagi se

Purvi opened the window of the car and drag her hands outside for the drops of rain. This time, Kevin was feeling good to saw Purvi happy and excited instead of teasing her. She was looking so innocent.

Bas itni ilteja  
Tu aake ik dafa  
Jo dil ne na kahaa  
Jaan le…

Purvi saw towards Kevin. He was staring her continously. Purvi smiled and engrossed in her work of feeling rain again.

Yeh mausam ki baarish  
Yeh baarish ka paani  
Yeh paani ki boondein  
Tujhe hi toh dhoondhe  
Yeh milne ki khwahish  
Yeh khwahish purani  
Ho poori tujhi se  
Meri yeh kahaani

Purvi throwed some water of rain from window on Kevin

Kevin: aa kya hua?

Purvi: aise kya dekh rahe the? ( teasing tone)

Kevin: kuch bhi To nahi.

Purvi: Line maar rahe the mujh pe? ( teasing tone)

Kevin: hain? ( shocked) Aur bhi kuch. Shakal dekhi hai apni. ( murmured)

Purvi: waise is mein tumhari bhi koi galati nahi hai. Mein hun hi itni khoobsurat. ( proud tone)

This time Kevin stayed quiet as he realised that Purvi is really beautiful.

Purvi: hairat hai. ( jolly tone)

Kevin: kis baat ki hairat?

Purvi: tum ne ye nahi kaha ke mein khoobsurat nahi churail hun. ( jolly tone)

Kevin: jhoot bol ke kya faida?

Purvi also realised that Kevin is not a bad boy. He is such a handsome and smart boy.

Purvi: waise tum bhi itne bura nahi. Ache khase smart

Kevin cut her

Kevin: aur handsome hun. Right ( overconfident)

Purvi: no left ( teasing tone)

Kevin: What?

Purvi started laughing and Kevin smiled.

* * *

 **i hope ap sab logon ko ye chapter pasand aya hoga. Is chapter mein mene teeno couples ke equal scenes diye hain. Plz plz review zaroor karna.**


	13. Chapter 15

**hello guys, thank you asd, Sweety, CID ki deewani, Ardchaaya, Mr bindaas, and subhi singh for your precious reviews.**

* * *

After 6 months.

Abhijeet and Tarika were now best friends and day by day their relation was growing. Purvi and Kevin were also now best friends as Well as Daya and Shreya were best friends. But one thing. They always fight with each other because its their habit.

Abhijeet was sitting on sofa in his Living room shuffling channels of Tv when the door bell rang. He goes to open the door and saw Tarika on door.

Abhijeet: Tarika, ao na.

Tarika came inside and sat on sofa.

Abhijeet: mein tumhare liye tea bana ke lata hun.

Tarika: tumhe tea banani ati Hai? ( teasing)

Abhijeet gave a angry glare to her.

Tarika: acha choro, tum yahan betho, mein tea bana ke lati hun.

Abhijeet: mein bhi tumhare sath hi a jata hun. Tumhari help kar deta hun.

Abhijeet and Tarika came inside the kitchen. Tarika took milk from fridge. She added water in daikchi. Then she added tea pati in it. Then she added milk in it. Tarika was about to fall because of dirty kitchen floor when Abhijeet saved her from falling. They both were lost in each other. They were staring each other. Some unknown feeling was there. Tarika first came out of trance

Tarika: Abhijeet

Listening Tarika's voice, he made Tarika stand.

* * *

Purvi was reading a novel while laying on bed when the door bell rang. She goes to open the door. Kevin was standing there. She welcomed him inside. Kevin came inside and sat on sofa

Purvi: bare dinon baad yaad ayi meri.

Kevin: han vo thora busy tha.

Purvi: khair, mein tea bana ke lati hun.

Kevin: yea sure.

Purvi goes in the kitchen and made tea for Kevin and herself. She came back with tea after 5 minutes. She was going to hand the cup to Kevin when her hand slipped and tea fall on Kevin's hand.

Kevin: ahhh

Purvi: oh no, aik minute. Tum ao mere sath.

She dragged Kevin in the kitchen. They came near the sink. She opened the tap of cold water and dragged Kevin's hand under it. She was continuously blowing air on his hand. Kevin and Purvi both were feeling unknown feelings.

* * *

Daya was working on a file in his home when the door bell rang. He goes to see who it is. He opened the door and saw Shreya on the door. She came inside and sat on a chair.

Daya: kesi ho?

Shreya: achi.

Daya: mein tea bana kar lata hun.

Shreya: theek hai, mein saath mein kuch bana leti hun. Tum batao kya banaun?

Daya: pakoray. Wo bhi aaloo wale.

Shreya and Daya goes in kitchen. Daya started making tea and Shreya started cutting potattoes. While cutting, Shreya cut her finger

Shreya: ahh

Daya moved fastly towards her.

Daya: are ye kya kia? Ao mere sath.

Hé dragged her towards sink. He opened the tap of cold water. He dragged her hand under tap. Then, he put cream on her finger. There were some unknown feelings.

* * *

After 1 day at dream restaurant

There were three tables in the restaurant. Everything was so romantic. One table was in centre. One on right. One on left. Three handsome and dashing guys were waiting for three beautiful and gorgeous ladies. After some time, one by one three ladies entered inside.

Tarika: koi party rakhi hai kya Abhijeet tum logon ne? ( amazed tone)

Abhijeet: nahi, wo ham teenon ko ap teenon se kuch bat karni hai.

Shreya: kya baat?

Kevin: pehle table pe to beth jaiye

Tarika and Abhijeet sat on the centre table. Dareya sat on the left table. KEVI sat on right table. Suddenly, a screen appeared on projector. There were many photos of Abhijeet and Tarika, Daya and Shreya, Kevin and Purvi. Then at last there was a speech written on screen

Speech

Ham kese kahein, samajh nahin ati. Lekin jab se tum teenon hamari zindagi mein ayi ho hamari zindagi jannat ban gayi. Ham agar tum logon ko takleef mein dekhein to hamein bhi takleef hoti hai, na jane kyun. Lagta to yahi hai ke hamein tum logon se pyaar ho gaya. Will you be our dream girls?

Drops of tears came out from trio girls eyes.

Trio: yes, we will be our dream boys

Petals of rose fall on trio couples.

After that trio couples enjoyed their life.

 **End**

* * *

 **How was it? Waise bohat buri story thi na ye? Na koi twists, na koi turns. I hope ap ko pasand aya ho. Review karna**


End file.
